Alliance of the Seas
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Korra must defeat the anti-avatar and save the water tribes from civil war. She takes Iroh's advice to seek aid from the Fire Nation to find he's already secured the Fire Lord's help and that he's taken leave from his position in the United Forces to be at Korra's side himself. She saved his life-now he'll protects hers and her heart. Or will Mako be able to win her back?
1. Prologue

**Alliance of the Seas**

**Prologue**

Korra felt herself snap back into her body at the Eastern Air Temple. She and Jinora had just faced her uncle Unalaq and he'd merged with the spirit of Vaatu to create an anti-Avatar. She had less than a week to imprison Vaatu again before the ten-millennial alignment was too far gone to do so.

"Did you manage to seal the passageway between the spirit world?" Tenzin asked.

Korra opened her eyes to see him holding his daughter Jinora in a tight embrace. "It's worse than that. Unalaq merged with Vaatu as Wan had merged with Raava ten thousand years ago."

"He's the anti-avatar," Jinora said crying. "And it's my fault."

"No, it's not," Korra said rising to her feet. She was a bit shaky and bent at the waist and clutched her knees and took a deep, calming breath.

"He captured me and forced Korra to release Vaatu," Jinora said wiping her fist over her eyes. Tenzin hugged her tighter and looked askance at Korra.

"I will not sacrifice innocent lives. I will find another way to stop both Vaatu and Unalaq," Korra vowed.

"What will you do now?" Bumi asked.

"I will do what General Iroh suggested. I'm going to request aid from the Fire Nation. The United Republic Nations' forces can't help without the president's approval and he made it clear he's not interested in the business of the water tribes," Korra said bitterly.

"I will speak with President Raiko," Bumi said. His siblings looked at him with mouths agape. "What? I'm an important commander in the United Forces. I have new evidence to present and I stand nothing to gain by the civil war amongst the water tribes. He'll be obligated to listen to me."

"How will you get to the Fire Nations?" Tenzin asked.

"Same way I got here. The people that saved me from when I washed ashore after my attack by the ocean spirit gave me a flying bison. This temple isn't far from the Fire Nation, as long as I go straight along the equator," Korra said.

"Korra, you need to rest. At least eat something before you go," Kya, Tenzin's water bending sister protested.

"No time," Korra insisted. "Maybe I can take some food rations from you?" she asked Tenzin.

"The keepers of the temple will be happy to see that you are provisioned, Korra," Tenzin said worriedly. "You shouldn't go by yourself. I will go with you."

"No, you need to protect your family. And if you could warn my father? He needs to know what he's up against now that my uncle is, as Jinora says, the anti-avatar," Korra said.

"Then I'm going with you," Kya said. "I too am from the Southern Water Tribe. The northern tribe's aggression and now Chief Unalaq's quest for power must be revealed to our allies."

"Thank you," Korra said accepting the offer.

"Looks like we'll be cutting this vacation short, little brother," Bumi said clapping his hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "Let's go save the world!"


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Alliance of the Seas**

**Chapter Two: The Truth Revealed**

"Korra, wake up," Kya said gently prodding the avatar's shoulder. Korra blinked open her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them before looking around. She could see the shoreline of the Fire Nation past the overcast sky's heavy cloud coverage.

"We're here!" Korra said with hope rising in her heart. "Good job, bison," she said patting her new flying beast's neck. She needed allies to help keep the lives of both her tribe and that of the north safe. And she needed to take down her uncle-preferably without killing him and she didn't know how she would do that.

Korra took the reigns from Kya and directed her flying bison towards the landing fields of the capital's airport. She could see several people flying closer to the earth using the same technique she'd seen Iroh engage by using fire as a rocket to propel them into the air. Upon landing her bison she and Kya disembarked and could see dozens of troops stationed at the airstrip. The soldiers made a wide berth as a pair of military guards went to greet them.

"What is your business?" one of the guards asked.

"I am Avatar Korra and this is Southern Water Tribe Elder Kya-daughter of Avatar Ang. We come at the suggestion of General Iroh to request an audience with the Fire Lord," Korra proclaimed in her most commanding voice.

"Avatar Korra?" the red-haired guard on the right said with his eyes widening in awe. "Yes, ma'am! It's an honor to meet you! The Fire Lord will be told at once of your arrival. Come with us, we'll take you to the palace and bring you to her if she has the time to accept an audience with you today."

"Thank you," Korra said bringing her hand and fist together in a slight bow of acknowledgement. She might as well appear polite. While she felt pressed with the urgency of the matter she could feel a deeper sense of calm after her travels to the Spirit Realm. The fate of the world rested on her shoulders, but she could only do so much at a time.

The second guard took off at a run or maybe a flight would be a more accurate term as he used his fire bending to create rockets and shoot off towards the palace leaving them with one guide.

The Fire Nation's Capital was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. 'Mako would love this,' Korra thought. Then she quickly squashed such sentiment. Mako had betrayed her and through his betrayal made it easier for her uncle to further his scheme. If her ex-boyfriend had trusted her none of this would have happened.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Kya asked concerned. "You look a little upset."

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about my stupid ex-boyfriend. I will be okay, if the Fire Nation agrees to help," Korra said tugging on her braid nervously. She had a great deal of her battle plan riding on the Fire Nation's willingness to help her people. If they refused she'd have to trust that Bumi might succeed with the United Forces.

"The Fire Lord will see you," the original guard that had run off said flying back to their position outside the palace. "She says you are to join her for lunch now because you must be famished and she wants all the details."

"Yes, sir," Korra said with a smile. She and Kya were led by a small regimen of guards inside the palace to a private banquet hall. The tapestries throughout the palace were of gorgeous scenes of forested lands, dragons, and phoenixes. The Fire Lord was waiting for them at the head of the table. Korra made her way to the daughter of Zuko and bowed in respect.

The Fire Lord was nothing like Korra had expected. She was picturing an old crone of a woman, but instead was met with a tall, elegant woman in her late forties with long dark hair styled high upon her head with jewels glittering in the firelight and a red and gold silk gown. She looked more akin to a pampered princess than the battle hardened leader of the fiercest nation in the world. Korra felt like a rough, uncultured country girl in comparison. She glanced down at her own attire-it was the traditional outfit for a Southern Water Tribe Hunter-more functional in a fight than made to impress dignitaries.

"Avatar Korra, it is a pleasure to meet you. And Kya," the Fire Lord said opening her arms and embracing Tenzin's sister. "It's been too long since we've last seen each other."

"You two know each other?" Korra asked.

"Old playmates," Kya said with a grin. "Our fathers were the best of friends after all."

Korra felt relief on hearing that Kya had a personal relationship with the Fire Lord. Maybe she'd be willing to help.

The Fire Lord turned toward Korra and gestured for her to sit at the table at the seat on her right. "Have a seat, Avatar Korra," she said with a friendly light in her amber-colored eyes. "My son Iroh has told me about your plight. I thought you would be here sooner."

"I would have been," Korra said. The table was full of plates of juicy and succulent meats and fresh fruits and vegetables-she could feel her stomach clench in hunger as the smell assaulted her olfactory. The Fire Nation made a more enjoyable meal than the Air Acolytes. "Unfortunately, I was attacked by a dark spirit, washed upon shore after nearly drowning, lost my memory, then had to venture into the deeper realms of my spirit to discover the origins of the Avatar, then I had to join Tenzin and his family so I could journey into the spirit realm and hopefully defeat the great dark spirit of Vaatu before he destroyed the world."

The Fire Lord's eyes narrowed as she focused on Korra's explanation. "And seeing as you are here now I assume that the defeat of this spirit Vaatu wasn't successful?"

"No!" Korra said lifting her hands to her face and rubbing the ache at her temples. "He merged with my uncle Unalaq to create an anti-avatar and I have less than a week to stop him."

"And why would your uncle willingly merge with this dark spirit?" The Fire Lord began to slice the ham on her plate into small pieces with her knife and fork. She gestured toward Korra with her fork. "And eat, you look half starved."

"Because he's obsessed with power," Korra said. She scooped a generous amount of some cheesy casserole onto her plate and a turkey leg and began to eat. "He framed my father and had him banished from the Northern Tribes before I was born-my father was the one that was supposed to inherit the title of Chief. Then he tried to use my powers to open the portals between the spirit world and our world. And now that he's merged with Vaatu he doesn't need me to open the second portal-he can do it himself and bring our world into chaos!"

"And this could have been prevented if the United Forces had helped to protect the South against the North's aggressions?"

"Yes! And General Iroh was going to help even though the president refused, but then my ex-boyfriend ratted us out and that's why I'm here asking for your aid," Korra said.

"The Fire Nation considers the Southern Water Tribe our dearest ally. Of course we will send aid."

"Korra's father Tonraq is the true chief of the Water Tribes," Kya said. "And he's the defacto leader of the south. Everyone looks to him for leadership."

"Then we shall join our forces with him. It will take us three days to arrive if we leave today," the Fire Lord said drumming her long, sculptured nails on the table thoughtfully. "What will you do, Avatar Korra?"

"I must go find a way to close the portal I opened at the South Pole and keep Unalaq from opening the one in the North Pole," Korra said.

A throat cleared at the entrance of the banquet hall and Korra set aside her turkey leg. General Iroh was standing there, not in military splendor but in princely robes of red and gold. "I've been waiting for you for some time, Avatar Korra."

"What are you doing here, General Iroh?" Korra asked hastily wiping her mouth with her napkin. "I thought President Raiko said he'd court martial you if you left port."

"Just if I left port with my United Forces fleet. Perhaps you didn't realize this, but I'm the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Standing before you is not General Iroh, but Prince Iroh," he said with an elaborate courtly bow.

"Did you resign your position, Iroh?" Kya asked obviously stunned to see him there too.

"Auntie Kya," Iroh said with a big grin as he moved to join them at the table. "It's good to see you too. And I didn't resign as much as a I took a leave of absence."

"Commander Bumi is on his way to Republic City to ask the president to reconsider his position in light of the new developments with Unalaq," Korra explained. "I had hoped you could be the one to lead the forces if the president agreed."

"I was planning to lead the forces of the Fire Nation for you-that's why I suggested that you plead your case to my mother," Iroh said sitting beside her. "You're in my spot, by the way."

"Oh, I'll move," Korra said starting to stand, but Iroh gently placed his hand on her shoulder and kept her still.

"I was only teasing. Enjoy your meal. And the reason the Fire Nation can reach the south within three days is that they've been mobilized since I returned home to tell mother of your plight," Iroh explained scooping some of the casserole onto his plate and piling the vegetables high.

Korra could feel her eyes welling up with tears and she was furious with herself for feeling so emotional. "You found a way to help me after all," she said. Mako had betrayed her to the president, but Iroh-who she only barely knew-had found a way to help her when she asked.

"It's not a big deal for the woman who saved my life," Iroh said with a smirk.

"The Fire Nation is grateful to Avatar Korra. You saved the life of the future Fire Lord," Iroh's mother said holding her glass up in a toast. "To the Avatar. May she save the world from peril once more."

"Here, here," they chorused.

"It sounds like we'll be leaving soon," Iroh said.

"I really appreciate you leading the forces to help my father and the south," Korra said with a grateful smile.

"My father has decided to lead the forces," Iroh explained. "I'm going to accompany you. I'm the strongest Fire Bender in this country and I would be honored to fight at the Avatar's side-again."

"He was always envious of the stories of his grandfather being part of Team Avatar," the Fire Lord said shaking her head affectionately. "And my husband isn't with us for this meal because as soon as you arrived he's been readying the fleet."

Korra sighed deeply feeling relieved. She had allies. "Do you know if Bolin is okay?" Korra asked. "He was doing some propaganda films for the south last I knew."

"I'm not really sure," Iroh admitted. "I'm afraid I didn't look into your former Fire Ferrets teammates status before I left."

"That's okay. I'm sure they're fine," Korra said sipping from her glass.

"Eat up girl, and then the two of you need to set out as soon as possible," the Fire Lord suggested.

Korra's mouth felt dry at the idea of her and Iroh going together to fight her uncle and Vaatu-alone.

"I have selected eight of my best men and women to accompany us," Iroh said. "And we'll leave first thing in the morning. You need sleep - in a bed."

"And a nice soak in the hot springs," Kya said. "This place has the absolute best hot springs!"

"It's the reason we chose this site for the capital," the Fire Lord agreed. "You know, Korra, if your father is the rightful chief of the water tribes that would make you the princess."

Korra laughed. "I think Avatar is plenty for me."

"Hm," the Fire Lord hummed thoughtfully.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and for the feedback on the opening chapter! Please, leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	3. The Other Fire Ferrets

**Alliance of the Seas**

**Chapter Three: The Other Fire Ferrets **

It was scary to come to the police station, but Bolin would be brave. He was Nuktuk-heroic champion of the Southern Water Tribe!

"Hello, um, may I speak with Chief Beifong?" he asked the uniformed officer standing at the check-in counter of the station.

"Do you have an appointment?" the officer asked peering down at him, pen poised to mark him off the schedule.

"No, but I am a close friend of Avatar Korra and I have a matter of urgency to talk to her about. My name is Bolin."

"I'll see if she's available. Bo-lin," the officer said drawing out the "o" in his name.

Bolin took a seat in the waiting area and pulled out the letter once more. He didn't want to believe the words, but the fact that his psycho ex-girlfriend Eska had sent him a letter of warning must mean it was something very serious. He skimmed over her angry words where she threatened to kill him in many painful ways, but that she would put aside her personal feelings at the request of her brother Desna.

"Chief Beifong will see you," the officer said returning to the waiting room. He ushered Bolin into the heart of the police station. Bolin wondered where the jail cells were, but he didn't really want to know just yet.

"Bolin. I can guess why you're here," Beifong said in greeting when he entered her office.

"Actually, ma'am I don't think you do," Bolin started.

"Oh please, you are transparent. Though, should I call you Nuktuk?" she asked with a mocking smile causing her scared cheek to crinkle.

"Bolin is just fine," he said sitting in the chair across from her desk. He slid the letter toward her. "I received this from Princess Eska of the Northern Water Tribe. She's Korra's cousin."

"Am I supposed to read this correspondence that threatens you bodily harm? I can inflict plenty of bodily harm upon you, Bolin, for wasting my time," Beifong said skimming over the words. Her eyes narrowed and she directed her gaze to him. "Is this true?"

"Korra is in danger," Bolin said. "And it sounds like her uncle was trying to conquer the Southern Water Tribes. His own daughter admits to it. I already knew he was trying to discredit Korra's father Tonraq-had him accused of attempted murder."

"Why are you coming to me with this? How do you expect the police of Republic City to help with a civil war?" Beifong asked, genuinely curious. "I had already heard wind that Korra requested President Raiko's assistance and he refused. Mako in fact thwarted her plans to involve General Iroh in an unsanctioned defense of the Southern Water Tribe."

"And why exactly do you have Mako locked up? I wanted to find out what happened with that too. He's obviously innocent!" Bolin said rising to his feet.

"Sit down."

"Yes, ma'am," Bolin said complying quickly.

"Mako was accused of sabotaging Future Industry's shipment on Varrick's ships. There was a great deal of cash and explosives seen at his apartment. The proof is hard to ignore."

"So what? Mako would never do something like that to Asami. Did you receive some anonymous tip?" Beifong's lips thinned, but she stayed silent. "That's obviously a set up! Who do you think planted those items? The person framing Mako so he couldn't stop the real terrorists! Did you forget that it was Mako and Korra that saved this city from Amon?"

"I have not forgotten, but the evidence is irrefutable."

"What about logic? What motive did Mako have?"

Beifong rubbed her forehead. "None. Or maybe he wanted to be the hero again. He has been irrational lately. He did dump the Avatar. What kind of an idiot breaks up with the Avatar?"

"Yeah, he's an idiot. But he has a moral ethic akin to your own. He would never do anything to hurt Asami like this. The day before he was arrested he came to me and Asami claiming that Varrick was behind the attacks. That he wanted to instigate a civil war between the Northern and Southern Water tribes. He has the most to profit!"

"That's a lot of complicated thoughts coming from you," Beifong said.

"Yeah I know! And my head really hurts!" Bolin said cradling his temples in his hands. "Look, can I at least talk to Mako? He can have visitors, right?"

"I will let you visit with him, but don't think about breaking him out. You're no metal bender, Bolin."

Beifong let him to the cell block, most of the cells were empty. One at the far end of the hall had a single occupant-his brother.

"Mako!" Bolin said running to the cell and gripping the bars with his hands.

"No bending!" Beifong warned. "You can talk to your brother, but I'll be right here." She leaned against the far wall and crossed her arms over her chest and stood guard. "Don't try any funny business or you'll join your brother in jail."

"Bolin, what are you doing here?" Mako asked standing and gripping the bars of his cell.

"I believe you, Mako! I think Varrick is trying to make hostilities between the water tribes worse so he can profit from the war. And since you're on to him he's framing you!"

"Okay," Mako said. "So you and Asami are okay then?"

"For now," Bolin agreed. "But, Korra isn't." Mako's expression darkened. "I assume you still care. I mean it's only been a little over a week since you broke her heart and sent her away."

"I didn't send her away. She went on her own," Mako said stubbornly.

"So, as I was saying I assume you still care about her," Bolin went on. "I mean I know you hooked back up with Asami almost immediately, but I didn't think your girlfriend of half-a-year was so easily replaceable."

"Get to your point, Bolin. Of course I care about Korra. She's hot-heated and she won't listen to reason. Her paranoid beliefs led to the water tribes' civil war."

"No, like with Asami's father-Korra's instincts were correct. Yesh! She's the freaking Avatar! You should listen to her instincts!" Bolin shouted.

"Can you yell a little softer?" Beifong asked stepping closer to them. "And stop being a selfish prick, Mako. Your brother is trying to tell you that Korra's uncle was using her to try to aggressively take over the Southern Water Tribe. Your brother's girlfriend warned him about her father's madness. He's trying to free some sort of evil spirit. She believes Korra is the only one that can stop him."

"Then let her. She's the freaking Avatar. She doesn't need a convict ex-boyfriend to help her," Mako said bitterly.

"Korra is missing. Eska-who is my ex-girlfriend- and her brother tried to capture her, but she was eaten by a giant dark water spirit!" Bolin cried.

"What? She's not dead is she? She can't be dead!" Mako said, with his eyes wide and his face pale.

"Hopefully not! But she's all by herself! I think I know where she'll be going."

"Where?" Mako asked.

"The North Pole."

"You don't think you going to the north pole is a ploy by the Northern Water Tribe to capture the great hero of the South- Nuktuk?" Beifong teased.

"I don't. Eska sounded really worried. And I know she's crazy and all, but I really think she's afraid of her father. He had Korra open the spiritual portal in the south-now he needs her to open the portal in the north. That's where she'll go-I know it!" Bolin proclaimed. "I'm part of Team Avatar and I thought I could help her by helping Varrick defend the Southern Water Tribe, but that's not what I need to do."

"You really think Varrick is behind these attacks?" Beifong asked.

Bolin nodded.

"All right, Mako. The evidence and the anonymous call were rather convenient. What would you do if I were to release you?" Beifong asked.

"Varrick must be stopped!" Mako said passionately.

Bolin frowned. "I thought you would want to help me find Korra."

"The best way to help Korra would be to stop the civil war," Mako said.

"To be frank, I don't know that Korra needs either of you to help her. And if President Raiko wouldn't listen to the Avatar why would he listen to a couple of former probending champions? Korra has strong allies that aren't a bunch of annoying teenaged boys. She has Tenzin as an ally and General Iroh," Beifong said.

"General Iroh can't help her," Mako said frowning. "I told the president about their plans to circumvent his order not to assist the Southern Water Tribe."

"And you need to learn to see the big picture, Mako. If you hadn't done that Iroh's fleet could have prevented the hostile takeover of the Southern Water Tribe and also prevented Unalaq from attaining whatever power it is that has his own children scared witless!" Beifong hissed.

"Well, Naga and I are going to find Korra," Bolin vowed. "With or without you."

"Knock, knock!" a deep, energetic voice called from the door behind Beifong.

She opened the door and stepped back. "Commander Bumi! What are you doing here?"

"I was told you'd be back here, Lin. I was in town visiting with the president and convincing him to rally the fleet to help prevent a Water Tribe Civil War," Bumi said stepping into the cell block. He looked around. "This place is depressing. Why are you back here anyway?"

"Allowing these brothers to talk," Beifong said gesturing toward Bolin and Mako.

"Oh! These are Korra's friends! Is that cute little dark haired one back here too?" Bumi asked looking around.

"No, Asami isn't here. So you talked to the president, why are you here?" Beifong asked.

"I came to visit with you," Bumi said with a grin. He held out a bouquet of yellow daisies. "I thought you could use some cheering up-you're always so dour."

"I am not dour," Beifong said, a faint blush to her cheeks.

"I also came to talk to you because I know you're a friend of both Tenzin's and Korra's. Her uncle has merged with an evil spirit and as Jinora has dubbed it created an Anti-Avatar! Korra has gone off to stop him here in the mortal realm since she couldn't stop him in the spirit realm."

"Korra's gone after her uncle alone?" Mako asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Big picture, Mako," Beifong reminded. "How does she plan to do that?"

"First she and Kya are going by the Fire Nation to seek help since I still don't know if President Raiko will agree to send any troops," Bumi explained.

"Do you think the Fire Nation will help?" Bolin asked.

"No doubt," Bumi said with a grin. "Especially since Prince Iroh took a leave of absence from his position as general in the Republic to see to it personally."

"Wow, General Iroh really came through for Korra," Bolin said flashing an accusatory look at his brother. Mako crossed his arms and looked pointedly away. "I want to help."

"We want to help," Mako interjected.

"How do you feel about a trip to the North Pole?" Bumi asked.

"It sounds cold and scary-especially if Eska is there," Bolin said shivering.

"I wouldn't even be a bender today if it wasn't for Korra," Beifong said rubbing her elbow and inadvertently crushing the daisies in the process. "Iroh has the right idea. I'll be taking a leave of absence too. If you two want to come along I suppose I can arrange it," she offered the brothers.

"Great!" Bumi said with a big grin. "I always knew you could be counted on in a crunch, Lin. Unfortunately, I don't have approval yet-but I am trying to convince President Raiko to send the fleet both to the South Pole and the North Pole. If I can get his approval for the North Pole you three can ride along."

"What do you need to gain his approval?" Beifong asked.

"Hopefully, the intimidating stare of the Police Chief?"

"We'll see," Beifong said. "Okay, Mako, it's your lucky day. You can thank your stubborn brother and your head-strong ex-girlfriend for your release," she said unlocking his cell door.

"I wanted to do the honorable thing and be a good police officer," Mako said frowning.

"And if you can learn some common sense and how to keep your evidence non-disclosed until you can seal the deal you'll make a great officer one day," Beifong agreed.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Thanks for your support on the earlier chapters! I really love this show...I have no idea what's going to happen in the series so this story and the cannon universe will be diverging from one another. I appreciate your reviews so let me know what you think!_


	4. Training Exercises

**Alliance of the Seas**

**Chapter Four: Training Exercise**

"Your room is this way," Iroh said guiding Korra through the maze of the palace. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of an ornate dark wood door with a giant phoenix carved into it. "My room is across the hall," he added gesturing toward the room directly across that had an ornate dragon carved into it. "If you need anything, think of some provision in the middle of the night, have a bad dream—whatever—just knock."

Korra could feel her eyes fill with tears and she willed them away as quick as they came. Every since her journey into the spirit world and being reduced to a child-like state her emotions were on edge.

Iroh laid his hand upon her shoulder and she looked up to see concerned amber eyes. "Are you okay, Korra?"

Korra jerked her shoulder out of his grasp in a shrug. "I'm not so fragile," she scowled. She didn't want him to think she was weak. But, it had been a really stressful time lately—civil war, her father's imprisonment, her uncle's betrayal, Mako's betrayal, her journey into the spirit realm with Jinora, and the loss of Jinora's soul.

"I never meant to imply that," Iroh said with narrowed eyes. He reached past her and opened the door to her room. She followed him inside and was once again overwhelmed by the beauty of it all. "I hope you like red and gold—mother's favorite colors—so she had the entire royal wing decorated in the theme."

"The royal wing?" Korra echoed.

"For the royal family and our royal guests." He guided her to the wardrobe closet.

"And I know what you're thinking, but the Avatar is most certainly considered equal to any royalty—superior in fact, but that's neither here nor there. Inside here you'll find some articles of clothing in your size—we took the liberty of stocking it for when you did manage to visit our nation. Make yourself comfortable. I'll send one of the house servants to you later to show you to the baths."

"Iroh," Korra called as he was about to walk out the door. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Thank you. For everything, I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

He leaned against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms across his chest. "How old are you, seventeen? Eighteen? You've got the weight of the world on you, Korra. You're strong and half a year ago you stopped the greatest tyrant since my great grandfather held power over the nations. And now you're not only involved in a civil war involving your family, but being asked to stop the same foe that the very first Avatar faced. If you feel a little overwhelmed and perhaps a bit short-tempered I think it's allowed."

"I'm almost eighteen and I think waspish would be a better description than short-tempered," Korra muttered.

Iroh laughed. The sound rich and light-hearted and totally out of place with the conversation. Korra felt her lip twitch in a smile. "Passionate would be a more apt term in my opinion." Iroh pushed away from the wall and moved toward her wardrobe. He laid out across her bed a dark red and black leather battle outfit. "If you want, you can come with me to the weapons room. I'm meeting some of the crew for our journey up north for some martial arts and weapons training. We'll do a little swordsplay to work out some of your frustrations?"

"I don't actually know much about weapons training and the only martial arts I know are related to bending," Korra admitted. She sniffed her shoulder. "I probably smell like my bison Oogi."

"If you can eat before the Fire Lord smelling like bison I'm pretty sure a few hot and sweaty military troops won't care," Iroh said. "If you're interested, I'll knock back on your door in fifteen minutes."

"I'm interested," Korra said. "I'm very interested."

"Good. I'll go change and pick you up shortly," Iroh said heading out the door and closing it softly behind him.

Korra ran her fingers over the leather outfit. It wasn't what she was used to, but it would definitely offer better protection against weapons than her sleeveless outfit could offer. She removed her normal clothes and slipped into the Fire Nation warrior sheath. She rotated her shoulders and was pleased by the range of motion the leather afforded. It wasn't restricting at all—which she appreciated. She saw a pair of boots near her wardrobe as well. They were her size. How did they know her clothing and boots size?

She took off her moccasins and put on the boots as well and was pleased that they were soundless on the stone floor of her room. She hurried out of her room to meet Iroh in the hall. She didn't have to wait long. He stepped out of the room across from her in a similar outfit, but with his broad shoulders and perfect posture he made an imposing and powerful picture.

"Ready? I know my troops are excited to meet you. Bear with them if they seem a bit too enthusiastic," he said with a smile. He led her through the halls. She was glad he didn't take her arm or treat her too dainty. "That uniform looks good on you. Since the red is a bit of a bright color I had commissioned the tailor to create dark brown ones for us on our mission. But the red is good for sparring," he grinned at her. "It helps to hide the blood stains better."

The weapons room was impressive—as the rest of the castle had been. There was a large stone statue of Fire Lord Zuko with a constant flaming torch centered upon his fisted hands in the corner of the room near where the spears, swords, and axes were hooked on the pegs on the wall. The men and women that Iroh had picked to accompany them on their journey were engaged in sparring matches, but upon Korra and Iroh's entrance they stood at attention.

"Avatar Korra, meet your crew for our upcoming mission," Iroh introduced.

"Hi," Korra said bowing at the brave men and women that agreed to help on her mission. The troops bowed back in return. "I appreciate you willing to accompany us. We'll be leaving for the North Pole tomorrow."

"Korra is here to engage in some casual sparring. No bending this session," Iroh ordered. "Bianca, would you guide Korra in the use of the bo-staff?"

A dark haired, petite girl stepped out of the ranks with a big grin. She held a long bo-staff in her hands that seemed about twice her height. She tossed it toward Korra and she caught it. "I'd be honored, Avatar Korra, to show you the way of the bo-staff."

Iroh turned to Korra. "I believe since you try to fight without killing or maiming that the staff would be the best weapon choice for you," he explained. "All right troops, let's hit the floor," he said gesturing for the other warriors to resume their sparring. He took a sword from the wall and faced off against a huge beast of a man that had to be near the size of Naga.

"He'll be fine," Bianca said. "Our prince is the best warrior I've ever seen. He's been bragging about your bending skills and I've heard tells of your heroics and heart. I'm honored to be part of your mission."

"I'm glad for the help," Korra said adjusting to the weight of the staff. "Invading the north will be a challenge. I admit I don't know much about weapons training. I can hunt—I'm good with the spear. My father and I used to fish for the tribe all the time."

"The staff is a good weapon for a peacekeeper," Bianca said. "It's excellent for disarming a foe and with the long reach you don't have to worry about having your belly slit open—not that you would have to worry about that or anything," she rushed to add. She took up a stance where she held the staff angled toward Korra.

Korra mimicked the stance. "I apologize in advance for smelling like bison. I just flew in a few hours ago."

"No problem," Bianca assured her. "I work with a bunch of men-I've certainly smelled worse."

From the corner of her eye Korra could see Iroh and the mountain exchanging blows with their swords clanging together—should they be practicing with live weapons? "Don't you have wooden practice weapons?"

"Sure, for our novices," Bianca said following Korra's gaze. "However, for the youngest general in the history of the United Forces wooden practice weapons aren't necessary."

"Who is that giant mountain of a man?" Korra asked as she parried Bianca's attack.

"Aptly named Giant," Bianca answered. She stepped back and moved to attack again. It took a great deal of restraint for Korra to answer the blow with her staff and not attack with one of her bending skills. "Don't worry, Avatar Korra, you'll have a nice workout by the time we're done. If you haven't seen them all ready the hot springs here are amazing and you'll certainly want to visit them after our sparring session."

"Maybe I'll check them out after I've earned them," Korra agreed grinning. She enjoyed the exertion her muscles were feeling—the familiar deep ache that came with a good workout. It was nice to experience a strong workout without one's life being in danger at the same time.

Korra last track of time and simply enjoyed the feeling of being a warrior training alongside another warrior.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for leaving your reviews! I really appreciate the feedback. Nick's website released the season finale episodes before they were aired if you haven't seen it yet!**_


	5. Something to Look Forward to

**Alliance of the Seas **

**Chapter ****Five: Something to look Forward to**

The hot springs was a welcome respite. Korra had never been in a hot springs before, but she could get used to the feel of the warm, relaxing, steamy waters. The palace had enclosed the hot springs into a private bathhouse. It was an excellent environment to relax her aching muscles. The only downside was that she had to strip down to a single towel that she had wrapped around her body. She leaned against the edge of the stone enclosure of the bath and closed her eyes.

She could hear the splashing steps of someone joining her in the springs and cracked open her eyes to see who her company might be thinking it would be Bianca or Kya.

"Iroh? What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up abruptly and clutching her towel tight against her chest.

"It's a bath house that is open to both sexes," Iroh answered. His towel was wrapped loose and low on his waist. Korra felt decidedly uncomfortable as her heart raced nervously at the man's proximity. He was very attractive, but she wasn't about to be distracted by another guy. Mako had only been trouble once they became romantically involved.

It was best just to be friends with her allies. Too much was at stake otherwise.

"Right, of course. I just feel a little weird only wearing a towel," Korra admitted. Not to mention the fact that they were alone and that being alone with a mostly naked older man was enough to freak out any teenaged girl.

"The towel is optional," Iroh said sitting across from her. He took off his towel and laid it behind him on the stones. "The heat keeps it sanitary." He leaned back with his arms stretched out on the edge of the bath to his sides and closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face. "This feels nice," he said on a sigh.

"Uh sure," Korra said. Why had her mouth gone so dry? "So we'll be leaving in the morning?"

"After breakfast, but before the sun rises," Iroh agreed. "I've had the best trade winds and currents mapped out to ensure the fastest and most efficient path. There is plenty of room on the ship for your flying bison to ride along with us. One ship is less obvious than many. We'll be depending on quality and not quantity to help you at the North Pole."

"Okay, good," Korra said. She looked pointedly away from Iroh and stared at the vegetation growing around the edge of the hot springs. There was a great deal of dense, pretty greenery with vibrant red and orange flowers. Unfortunately, she still could see plenty of him from her peripheral vision. "I guess you work out a lot," she said looking at him directly. It was hard to ignore his musculature. She had some nice muscles herself, but nothing like his.

Iroh shifted slightly and closed his eyes. "I'm naturally athletic, but I have to work on stamina. It takes experience to gain stamina," he said looking at her with his amber eyes opened to slits past his eyelashes.

"I really like the leather armor," she said changing the topic. Maybe talking about clothing would help her forget their lack of it.

"The red is a bit too obvious for a place like the North Pole. So I took the liberty and had brown leather suits commissioned for this mission," he said absently sifting one of his hand's through the water. "Can you tell me about the spirit world?"

"It was scary and amazing," Korra said forgetting to be nervous and sitting up in the water. "Jinora and I traveled there together and the spirits are neither good nor evil, but can be purified or tainted depending on the energies around them. We were separated and I found myself in the company of your namesake."

"You met my great uncle Iroh?" he asked sitting straight and the water ran off his shoulders and down his chest in little beads. "What was he like? What's he doing in the spirit world?"

"Apparently, he's hosting tea parties and helping wayward avatars," Korra said with a smile. She didn't mention that she'd been somehow transformed into a four year old version of herself. It was still too weird for her to think about. "He was so helpful. I learned that I had to be calm around the spirits so that I won't agitate them. If you hadn't noticed I tend to be rather emotional. I befriended a phoenix while I was there. It saved my life when my uncle tried to kill me."

"Aren't you stronger than your uncle?"

"I have a better control over the elements than Unaloq, but in the spirit realm I only went in my spiritual body. So I didn't have any of my bending abilities. And he has an advantage by not being limited by my moral objection to killing."

"How can he kill you in the spirit realm then?" The worry was etched all over Iroh's facial features. It was nice to be worried over by someone other than her parents and Tenzen. It had been several months since Mako had expressed any worry for her well-being. And Bolin and Asami didn't seem to worry much as they had a great deal of unshakeable confidence in her, which was nice in its own way.

"He was going to consume my soul," Korra said with shudder.

She felt warm fingertips resting gently on her knee. "He won't have another chance," Iroh vowed before releasing his grip. "Forgive my forwardness."

"It's fine. We're comrades. We'll need to rely on each other if we're to survive." Korra shifted her towel around her more securely. She was determined to look cool, calm, and collected. It took all of her spiritual air bending training to keep her in the water and not running off back to her quarters to escape and hide from her discomfort.

"So what do you plan to do for your birthday?" Iroh asked, confusing Korra with the abrupt topic change.

"My birthday?"

"I find when discussing life and death issues it's important to focus on the life. Look forward to special events. Your birthday is in a month, correct?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, I'll be eighteen next month. I don't have any plans. I'm just hoping I can stop Vaatu from consuming the world in darkness." She smiled. "If I can achieve that then my birthday would seem inconsequential by comparison."

"Let us make plans. We shall throw you a party here in the Fire Nation. We'll invite your parents of course. And Tenzen's family. My grandfather Zuko would be overjoyed to meet the current Avatar. He was good friends with Avatar Aang and the grandson of Avatar Roku. There shall be cake, and games - perhaps a probending game, and fireworks. You've never seen fireworks until you've seen one at the capital here," Iroh said.

"I think I would like that," Korra said. She was a bit overwhelmed by what Iroh was suggesting. And the idea of meeting the former Fire Lord Zuko was thrilling. Katara was always so sad in her presence and never really shared stories of her days on Team Avatar. Perhaps Zuko would be willing to talk. "I've never actually had a birthday party."

"And presents. You shall have presents," Iroh said decisively.

"I think I would like presents," Korra agreed leaning back against the edge of the bath. Once more she felt relaxed. She had a great deal of fighting ahead of her, but maybe having a birthday party to look forward to and friends and family to return to would help inspire her. "I will defeat Vaatu. I will keep the world safe."

"I have every faith in you," Iroh said. "However, you might want to go to bed soon. It looks like you're about to fall asleep in the hot springs."

Korra snapped open her eyes and saw that she had started to sink beneath the surface of the water. Being a natural water bender she wouldn't be in danger of drowning, but it was probably best not to fall asleep under water. "You're right."

Iroh grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist under the water and stood. He offered his hand to Korra and she accepted it and stood as well. "I'll show you back to our rooms." He led her to the stone steps that led out of the bath toward a table that had a pair of long fluffy robes and slippers waiting. "These are for us," he said picking up one of the robes and handing it to her.

"So, I was impressed with your fighting today at practice," Korra said conversationally as they started toward their rooms wrapped up inside their big, warm, fluffy robes.

Iroh shrugged. "I'm better with two swords. Scimitars are my favorites. My grandfather Zuko taught me swordsplay. I'm much better at it than I am at bending."

"But, you're very good at bending," Korra said. "Can't you create lightning?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm not better with a sword," he said with a grin. "I'd be happy to teach you."

"I think I'll stick with the bo-staff," Korra said.

"It wouldn't hurt to be familiar with the other weapons — just in case."

"I think you just want an excuse to teach me."

"This is you," Iroh said opening the door to her room for her. "And you probably have a point with that. Good night, Korra. I'll wake you in the morning."

Korra slipped inside her room and leaned against her closed door glad to be alone for a little bit. "Okay, handsome man flirting with me while wearing only a towel could be a distraction." She ran her hand through her damp hair and then concentrated on using her fire-bending to warm up her hands and dry her hair.

She really hoped that she would be able to sleep that night. There was so much depending on her actions in the very near future.

**OoO**

Iroh slipped on some comfortable cotton pajama pants and then sat at the edge of his bed. He rolled his neck slowly, loosening the tension. His shoulders were still sore from his weapons training that afternoon. He'd spent a significantly shorter amount of time in the hot spring baths than he usually would, but he and Korra both needed to sleep.

The Avatar saved his life and while he was unable to help her in his position as General of the United Forces he was determined to help her as a citizen of the Fire Nation. He was the youngest to make the rank of general and he remembered the pressures he faced. He couldn't imagine being the Avatar at her age.

The girl - no, the young woman - needed a break. She needed an ally she could count on in her time of need. She shouldn't be expected to accomplish everything on her own. Avatar Aang was one of the best avatars and his strength was increased by his friends and allies. His grandfather Zuko would tell him countless stories of his adventures with Avatar Aang. He also told him of their ancestor Avatar Roku - his failure was because he was betrayed by the greed of his best friend (who happened to be Zuko's paternal grandfather).

He glanced toward the brown leather uniform laying across the back of this reading chair. It looked like the tailor had finished it just in time. He hoped that Korra would be pleased. Iroh laid back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling before raising his hand and snapping his fingers and extinguishing the fire on his bedside lantern.

Amon had been a powerful water bending terrorist. Now, Korra's uncle Unaloq was threatening to consume the world in darkness. It was ironic that during his grandfather's time with Avatar Aang that it was the Fire Nation that plagued the world. Now it seemed the Northern Water Tribes were the culprits. Would his grandchildren face a tyrant from the Earth Country?

Iroh closed his eyes and tried to dream about the spirit world that Korra had described. He knew it was impossible, but maybe one day he'd be able to see that world too.

* * *

_A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! It had some serious Korra x Iroh moments. So, my husband is a big shipper of Bolin and Asami and I told him that I'd try to work that in to this story somehow. So, the other couple will be Bolin x Asami. It's not that I hate Mako, but I'm going to enjoy watching him lose both of the girls in this story. Bwhahaha!_


	6. Splinters

**Alliance of the Seas**

**Chapter Six: Splinters**

As Mako listened to Commander Bumi petition the president with all the information about the Water Tribe's Civil War, Unalaq's true intentions, and the implications for the world he felt crummier and crummier about having betrayed Korra's trust to the pigheaded president. He had only been trying to do the right thing - the honorable thing. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no honor in politics. If he hadn't interfered maybe General Iroh could have had his men help Korra so that Unalaq wouldn't have had a chance to become so powerful.

"You okay, big brother?" Bolin whispered. "I mean hearing how bad things have become since you betrayed Korra and she wasn't able to have the help she needed to prevent all this must be hard to hear. Why if you hadn't ratted her out this would all be over by now."

"Shut up, Bolin," Mako answered. Every point that his brother made was like a dagger piercing through the gut. Korra needed help, but he ignored her plight. She wasn't just some temperamental seventeen (almost eighteen) year old girl. She was the Avatar. And he was her boyfriend and even he didn't take her seriously. His chin fell low against his chest as the consequences of his betrayal set in. But, he would help. He was part of Team Avatar and no matter their falling outs he would be there for Korra now. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

"I'm sorry Commander Bumi, but my decision hasn't changed. I will not be sending any forces to the Southern Water Tribes. It's their conflict," President Raiko said firmly.

"I have brought you new information and you're ignoring my intel? The purpose of the United Republic Forces is to help where needed. Why are you ignoring the plight of the Southern Water Tribe? Their fate will affect us all as Unalaq will come to destroy us too. The Avatar needs your assistance or else the world will fall into darkness for the next ten thousand years."

"That's exactly why I can't allow the troops to leave their station here. They will be needed to protect the city," Raiko explained.

"That won't be necessary if you assist the Avatar and help prevent the calamity," Bumi argued. "If you try to protect people after it will be useless. There's nothing you or any human can do to fight ten millennia of absolute darkness and chaos."

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final."

"Then you are a short-sighted fool and a terrible leader. I want no part of a republic that ignores its citizens. Accept my resignation," Bumi said reaching up to his sleeve and ripping off the bars of his station as Commander. He threw them at the president's feet. "There will be consequences to your lack of actions."

"Don't be so rash, Commander Bumi," the president called out. Bumi turned his back on Raiko. Mako, Bolin, and Lin were left with little choice but to follow Tenzen's brother.

"What are we going to do?" Bolin asked.

No one had any answers so they held their peace. As they left the president's office on the base of the steps of the capital building Varrick was waiting for them. "I might be able to help."

"You! You're the one instigating the fake attacks on the south to encourage war," Mako hissed. That scoundrel was the reason behind his imprisonment and framing.

Lin took hold of Mako's shoulder and squeezed it none too gently. "What do you propose, Varrick?"

Varrick glanced at Mako and frowned. "Look kid, I'm sorry I had you framed. I like making a profit, but not at the expense of the entire world!" He looked at Chief Beifong. "Let me help. I still have a ship and some men."

"We'll take it," Bumi said accepting the offer. "Korra is on her way to the North. We'll go back to the South. Hopefully, she was able to convince the Fire Nation to help. We'll go through the portal and meet Korra in the spirit world and help her there." Bumi turned to Lin. "I've always appreciated your bravery. I know you want to help, but stay here and protect the city. If we fail there will be chaos."

"You know I don't like being told what to do," Lin said crossing her arms and frowning.

"I know," Bumi agreed. "When Korra succeeds there will be consequences to President Raiko's inaction. It might mean the dissolution of the United Republic of Nations. What is the purpose of being a member if when in need you are left to fend for yourself?"

"I'm coming too," Asami said coming out from behind a pillar near the entrance of the building. She hurried down the stairs to join them. "Korra is my friend and she needs our help." She took hold of Mako's arm. He didn't move his arm away, but it didn't feel right. Korra wouldn't have left him in jail if she'd been there, she'd have probably broken him out. Asami hadn't visited him once while he was imprisoned. Her lack of faith in him

"Team Avatar!" Bolin shouted pumping his fist into the air. Korra's polar dog Naga ran out of nowhere upon his proclamation and nuzzled her big head against Bolin's shoulder and knocked over Mako at the same time separating him from Asami. Bolin offered him a hand to help him up and leaned close to Mako and whispered loudly. "It shouldn't be awkward at all fighting alongside your new old girlfriend and your old girlfriend."

"Shut up, Bolin," Mako said. His hands became fisted at his side so tight that he could feel blood start to trickle into his palms. He relaxed his hands and followed after Bumi vowing that he would help Korra defeat this great evil even if it meant working with Varrick. "Let's go and help Korra."

**OoO**

Korra gripped the wooden railing of the ship and could feel the sharp splinters piecing her hands as she stared out at the sea. As they drew closer to the North Pole the waves became more violent as if the chaos of Vaatu had already been oozing out into the mortal world. The temperature continued to drop and she was grateful for the warmth of the thick leather uniform from the Fire Nation. It would be a challenge to reach the spirit world portal, but Unalaq in his arrogance had amassed most of his troops in the south for his hostile take over. He wouldn't expect Korra to have the gumption to attack at his home.

"You okay?" Iroh asked as he approached and stood beside her. "I know you must have a lot on your mind, but if you aren't careful you'll have splinters."

Korra eased her hold on the railing. "I'm just worried. If I fail then the world will be plunged into darkness and chaos for ten millennia," Korra said turning to face him. His amber eyes watched her carefully as if sizing her up and taking her measure. Would he find that she lacked what it took to be a good avatar?

"Let me see your hands," Iroh said holding out his hands. "Palms up."

Korra placed her hands in his. Was he planning to read her lifelines to see if what the future had in store for her.

"Just as I thought," Iroh said.

"You can predict what will happen?"

He looked up with a frown and released one of her hands, but kept the other firmly in his grasp. "Of course not. I am no soothsayer." He pulled out a pair of tweezers from the outer pocket of his jacket and pulled out a fine splinter from her left hand. "I saw you out here and thought you'd have a splinter. Now you don't," he said dropping the splinter on the ground and putting the tweezers back in his pocket. He released her hand. "You won't fail, Korra. It will be difficult, but I know you will succeed. I will see to it," he said with a faint smirk. "I'm sure the Fire Nation will reach the south in time and protect the southern portal. We just need to do the same for the north."

He'd been so concerned that she'd have something as trivial as a splinter that he came to check up on her? She rubbed her hand absently where he'd removed the piece of wood. "I'm thinking of leaving the portals to the spirit realm open," Korra confessed. She'd been thinking about her role as a bridge between the spirits and the humans. Maybe Wan had been wrong in choosing to keep the two separate. She'd like to ask the other avatars their opinion, but in the end the decision was hers.

"That explains the look on your face then," Iroh said thoughtfully. He braced his leather clad arms on the ship's rails. "Is that wise?"

"Unalaq has been driven crazy by greed for power, but he did make some good points. Maybe Avatar Wan was wrong in closing the worlds off from one another. Maybe the world doesn't need the Avatar to serve as a bridge between the two. Maybe we should learn to coexist and that lack of balance is why so many spirits have been influenced to darkness and chaos."

"I think defeat Unalaq and Vaatu first, then choose the next course of action," Iroh suggested. "New evidence might present itself to sway your decision. As of now, you don't have enough details gathered."

"I can see why they made you a general at such a young age," Korra said with a faint smile. "You have the patience of your name sake. And the wisdom to do what's right regardless of the expectations of your station as your grandfather Fire Lord Zuko was renown for having."

Iroh shrugged. "I can only hope that history sees me as favorably as you say." He turned back toward her before pushing away from the railings. "When the Avatar calls for aid it is a selfish coward that refuses. Come with me to the cockpit of the ship. I'll show you how the navigation and steering systems work. You don't need to keep dwelling on strategy. You've come up with a good plan. You may have to improvise based on new situations, but you've a fine instinct Korra. Trust your gut. I know I do." Iroh offered his elbow to Korra.

She looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her away. She would spend a few hours learning about the ship, then eat, sleep, and be prepared to save the world as soon as they hit landfall. She'd take Iroh's advice and trust her gut when the time came.

"Iroh?"

"Hm?" He glanced down at her giving his full attention.

Now that he was looking at her she really didn't know what to say. Her mouth went dry an her brain felt empty of thought. "I really appreciate your support," Korra said, unable to remember what she originally wanted to say. "And thanks for taking care of that splinter."

"I only hope that in the future when you are in need of assistance that you think of me," he answered. "And I can handle things a bit more complicated than troublesome splinters."

* * *

A/N: I might have to disappoint my husband, I'm not sure a Bolin x Asami pairing is realistic in this story. I may stick with Mako x Asami...I'll just see how the story develops. The point is Korra x Iroh, so I may not bother with the secondary pairing. Hehe...maybe my secondary pairing will be Bumi x Lin! Ha! Reviews/opinions are appreciated!


	7. Bringing Down the Big Bad

_A/N: This is the longest chapter yet so consider it a Christmas present to you all! Enjoy and well wishes! BDN_

* * *

**Alliance of the Seas**

**Chapter Seven: Bringing Down the Big Bad**

The iceberg landscape of the North Pole was visible in the distance. The sky was a dull gray, and Korra felt she understood her cousins' depressing moods. Even she was starting to feel depressed in the dim light. The stark white of the ice did help brighten the area a little bit by reflecting the sun's rays as did the brilliantly colored Northern Lights that she could see a few miles inland.

"You ready?" Iroh asked as he joined her at the rails. His constant presence was the only reassurance she had on her current mission. He had changed into the special leather armor that had been commissioned for their journey. The shades of brown in the clothing blended well with the rocks and what little vegetation grew in the regions. Upon his shoulders rested the gray and white furs of an animal skin. It would help them blend into the environment even more. They had taken a side tour near an outpost of the North Pole and purchased the fur capes. "We"ll be there within the hour."

"They're going to see us," Korra fretted tugging on the sides of her own fur cape.

"Nonsense," Iroh said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "This is one of the Fire Nation's best ships. I chose her for her camouflage capabilities. They won't see anything but fog until we're docking. You worry about saving the world and I'll worry about getting you from here to the spirit world portal. You have some of the most skilled fire benders on this crew."

"I trust you Iroh, but the North is known for being impenetrable. That's why the Fire Nation never conquered it to begin with," Korra said. She remembered the stories her father told her of the Fire Nation's attempt to invade the North Pole during her grandfather's time as ruler. Many lives had been lost, drowned in the freezing waters under the protective maneuvers of the water benders. "I was thinking of lifting the entire ship up and over the southern wall using air and water."

"That could work," Iroh agreed. "Or we could just take your flying bison Oogi and fly too high to be attacked."

"My cousins would be able to reach the heights that would be safe. Perhaps I can reason with them," Korra said thoughtfully. She glanced over at Iroh for his opinion, but stopped herself. He would tell her to trust her gut and that he would trust her instinct. He was looking back at her with an intense focus in his amber eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Forgive my forwardness," Iroh said before he stepped close. Gently he placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. She thought that his lips would be cold due to the chill in the air, but there was nothing cold about Iroh. His lips were warm, She returned the kiss without a thought running through her mind- it was deliciously blank. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. They opened their eyes and cerulean met amber. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. I couldn't think straight until I just did it."

Korra took a deep breath and was grateful he didn't take the kiss further by slipping her his tongue — though she probably wouldn't have minded, but she appreciated his restraint. She stepped back from Iroh. "How am I supposed to think straight now. I'm the Avatar and have to face an evil as old as time!"

"I didn't kiss you because you're the Avatar. I kissed you because you're Korra — a brave young woman and my friend. I want you to know that you matter, not just because you're the Avatar, but because you're you."

Korra felt her eyes well up with tears, but she willed them away. Ever since her father had been falsely arrested she'd been an emotional roller coaster. Since she was a water bender by nature having turbulent emotions was to be expected. Like the sea she could be calm one minute and a raging whirlpool the next. "It's hard to stay mad at you with an explanation like that," she muttered. "I'll check on Oogi," she said excusing herself.

"My crew will be ready to fight alongside you once you're ready," Iroh said.

Korra turned away from him, but she could feel his heated gaze upon her back. She reached up and absently touched her lips. The kiss was unexpected, but pleasant. It and Iroh's words would serve as a reminder of the good in the world. It would keep her thoughts positive and she would need all the positive thinking possible in her upcoming battle.

She reached Oogi and rubbed his snout to fire him up when she noticed two figures racing toward the battleship on the Arctic Ocean. So much for camouflage. She recognized the form of her twin cousins. Korra began to waterbend and jumped over the side of the ship riding the waves. She could hear Iroh shout out to her in concern, but she kept going.

"We are here to help you, cousin," Desna said holding his hands up in a peaceful sign of subjugation.

"We are glad you are not dead. We had thought you were consumed by the dark spirit," Eska added in her emotionless voice. Had Bolin really been attracted to her? His personality was so colorful and cheerful while hers was so colorless and dour. Maybe opposites really did attract.

"Why would you help me? Unalaq is your father," Korra said suspiciously.

The twins exchanged looks before Desna answered. "He was ready to allow me to die in his attempt to release the sealed spirit. He didn't want to return home after conquering the south. Your father was defeated, but he lives," he added hastily.

"We came back through the portals of the spirit world," Eska said. "I sent a warning to my Bolin. He shall gather more support to aid us."

"Mother would be upset with us if we were to let the world fall into darkness for the next ten thousand years," Desna said. "We will secure a route for you once you are inside the walls."

Korra's watched as the twins set back off toward the fortifications. Could she trust them? She made her way back to the ship to see Iroh and his warriors at the ready. "Let's go," Korra said. "We have unexpected allies."

**OoO**

At first Mako thought the Northern Water Tribe had an enormous blockade outside of the South Pole. It wasn't until they drew closer that he recognized the insignia of the Fire Nation upon the majority of the ships. It looked like General Iroh had made good on his promise to help Korra.

"Wow!" Bolin said with an appreciative whistle. "Talk about some firepower. The Southern Water Tribe didn't need any help from the United Forces."

"I sure would like to have their business," Asami said rubbing her hands nervously.

"We're not here to turn a profit," Mako said scowling.

"I know that, but I always have my eyes open to opportunities," Asami retorted. "I thought you liked that about me — that I think things through and strategize." She stopped rubbing her hands together and rested one of her hands upon his chest near his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mako shrugged his body away from her touch. He liked Asami, but he still loved Korra and he needed to focus because Korra was depending on Team Avatar. And he hadn't forgotten that Asami had forsaken him once he had been framed for the crime of sabotage. Korra would never have believed that of him. Did Asami's confidence in him rank so low? "I'm just worried about Korra."

Asami sighed. "Aren't we always," she muttered before turning away and gathering her goggles and gloves for her airplane.

Korra's father Tonraq and Tenzin met them when they disembarked the ship.

"No success with President Raiko," Bumi confirmed at Tenzin's questioning glance. "I did pick up Korra's friends though." He smiled broadly. "It looks like General Iroh certainly came through," he said indicating with his hand the Fire Nation ships in harbor. "I always liked that kid."

"The Fire NationTroops have been a life saver. The fighting was intense yet brief as the North was vastly outnumbered. They lack the same motivation that drives the south. They aren't fighting for their homes and their leader is absent. Unalaq hasn't been seen in two days since he entered the spirit realm. He left with a false sense of confidence having thought we were defeated. He didn't count on allied troops arriving," Tonraq said. He looked at Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Naga. "I know Korra will be appreciative to have her friends with her.

"She should have reached the north by now. She'll be entering the spirit realm from there. We will meet her inside," Tenzin said. "I will find Jinora's spirit as it became lost in the spirit realm when she and Korra first went there."

"I'll help you," Bumi said.

"As will I," Kya said approaching them from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked.

"I came with the Fire Nation ships," Kya answered. "The Fire Lord had already decided to help before we even arrived to ask for help. Jinora's body is with our mother and she's keeping her alive, but we don't have much time to reunite her body with her spirit."

Mako's head was swimming trying to follow all the conversations. It didn't matter. "So Korra is in the spirit world now? Let's hurry then!"

The vastness of the Fire Nation fleet in the harbor made it easy for Varrick's ship to reach the shore of the South Pole. However, once they were inland and approaching the Spirit World's portal the battle waged between the Northern troops and the combined forces of the South and Fire Nation.

"How are we supposed to get past all that?" Bolin asked. His shoulders slumped at the obstacles between them and Korra.

"Count on me," Asami said rubbing her gloved hands together. "I'll fly us over the battle and then we'll be able to slip through the portal to help Korra."

"You can't come through the portal, Asami," Mako said reaching for Asami's shoulder. "You'll be a liability without any bending powers. We'll have our hands full trying to help Korra. We won't be able to protect you."

"I don't need your protection. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," she argued jerking out of his grip. "Korra is my friend too. I'm going to help."

"I'm sorry Asami, but didn't you hear what Bumi said? When Korra entered the spirit realm without her bending Unalaq defeated her and stole Jinora's soul. Korra is a skilled fighter even without her bending," Mako explained.

"You just don't want to face Korra with me as your girlfriend," Asami said glowering. Her dark eyebrows knit together in anger and her gloved hands were balled into fists at her side. It looked like she was one antagonizing comment away from punching Mako in the jaw.

"Uh, guys," Bolin said stepping between them and pushing his hand against their shoulders to keep them apart. "Korra is in danger and we need to hurry over to her side of the portal. However, Asami it might be best if you do stay on this side. Not because you can't take care of yourself, but because your flying skills would be more useful here than there." And because she would be defenseless in the other world, but there were better ways to state it that didn't make her feel inept. Shesh! Was Mako really that lame with women and communication?

Asami took a deep breath and turned her fiery green eyes on him, her expression softened and she nodded. "You're right, Bolin. I'll do my part on this side of the portal." She made her way over to her plane on Varrick's deck. She started the engine and waved them over.

"How did you do that?" Mako whispered heatedly.

"Mako, you just have to learn how to talk to women," Bolin said slinging his arm around Mako's shoulder causally. "You'd probably still be dating Korra and probably Asami wouldn't have left you to rot in that jail cel if you just knew how to communicate."

Mako shrugged out of Bolin's embrace. "Jee, you're just full of helpful insight," he grumbled sarcastically. "Hurry up, I'll take the wing on the right."

"Uh, our right or Asami's right?"

"Stage right," Mako said. "You're the actor. Surely you know which side is stage right."

"Of course I do!" Bolin said breaking into a run. He and Mako ended up on the same wing. "I was just going to see if you needed help getting into position," he excused himself before he went to the stage left side of the plane.

**OoO**

Iroh was surprised by the ease they were able to cross through the Northern Water Tribe's capital. Princess Eska and Prince Desna escorted Avatar Korra, himself, and his troops through the city and even provided sledded dogs to reach the portal. Apparently, Chief Unalaq had been missing for some time and the citizens were comfortable taking orders from Korra's cousins.

"It almost seems too easy," Iroh whispered to Korra. They were riding their sleds side by side. She looked akin to a gladiator racing into a tournament in her leather armor and with her white fur cape billowing behind her. His confidence in her soared. There was no way she couldn't defeat the current threat to the world.

"A little break here will be quickly forgotten once we face Unalaq and Vaatu. I have to close the portal before those two can permanently merge. Unalaq can manipulate the spirits and send a dark spiritual army out to destroy the world. Even Eska and Desna don't want the world plagued by ten thousand years of dark chaos," Korra answered back. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Iroh followed her gaze to the Northern Lights. The vibrant greens, pinks, and purple swirled in the dusky sky. The further north meant the gloomier the environment. Summer was in high season in the south, but the north was facing the darkness of winter. A glance toward Korra's depressing cousins made him wonder if all the dark months made those two slightly psychopathic or if it was because their father was a tyrant bent on destroying the known world.

Korra trusted his judgment on determining how best to use the manpower he brought. One of the prerogatives was to keep the people in their world safe from any dark spirits that might slip out of the portal. His fire-bending soldiers would use their powers to fight against any corrupt spirits. "Our troops will guard the outside perimeter of the portal," Iroh said. "The more people we take inside the Spirit World equates with the number of people we risk being used against you as hostages."

"I would have defeated Unalaq earlier if he hadn't taken Jinora," Korra said in agreement. The leather of the dog-sled handle crunched under her tight grip. "Desna, are you two sure about this? We'll be facing your father in there."

"If father won't perform his duty of keeping our people safe then that task befalls us," Desna said. He adjusted his hood over his hair as it flew off after a particularly bumpy section of a snow dune. "We never got along much as children. Father resented that you were the Avatar and not one of his children," Desna said. "However, when we thought that you had perished we realized that you were still our family and you were trying to protect everyone."

"Thank you, Desna," Korra said.

"And if it wasn't for you I'd have never met my Turtle-Duck," Eska said calling over her shoulder as she led them to the edge of the forest. It was the same forest that Korra's father had allowed so much destruction to befall upon his attempt to fight off a series of terrorists when he was the Northern General. "Now you can see the damage your father created that led to him being banished," Eska said.

"It doesn't look that bad," Korra said frowning. She pulled her sled to a stop and started walking towards the portal within the forest.

Iroh had to agree. If her father had destroyed the forest twenty years ago it had certainly recovered a great deal in the time that followed. "Trees grow back. Lives lost cannot be restored," Iroh said firmly as he parked his dog sled next to Korra's at the edge of the forest. "I would have done the same as your father in the situation."

Korra's lips thinned and she nodded at his words. "I know. I cannot blame my father. He did what he thought was in the best interest of protecting the North. The terrorists were the ones to blame." She looked over and met his eyes.

They were both thinking the same thing. Her uncle Unalaq was the one who had orchestrated the terrorists in order to dispose of his brother and usurp his position to being next in line to be chief. Unalaq was to blame both then and now.

The rest of Fire Nation troops parked and then began to spread along the edge of the forest. "Our troops will do their best to keep their fires away from the trees."

Korra stood on the edge of the portal and held out her hands. Iroh took her right hand and Desna took her left hand and Eska his other hand. "Ready?" Korra asked. They all nodded in response. She stepped through the portal with them.

The other realm was like nothing Iroh had expected. He had thought that the Northern Lights had been pretty, but they were a pittance compared to the radiance of the Spirit World. It was hard to believe that the fight to protect the world from ten thousand years of chaos and darkness would be taking place in such a serene place.

"Watch where you step," Korra warned. "There are prairie dog type creatures that like to dig holes around this area. And they have short tempers."

Iroh wasn't sure that prairie dogs were particularly fearsome, but he didn't want to sprain his ankle either. He heeded Korra's warning, though it seemed that Desna did not. A loud family of prairie dogs swarmed around the prince, so Team Avatar took off at a run with a quick shout of apology tossed over their shoulders.

"We don't have time for an altercation," Korra explained. She continued to lead them through a maze of forested area before they came upon a plain with a huge twisted tree. "That's where Vatuu has lived for the past ten thousand years," Korra said.

"Where's our father?" Eska asked glancing around She and Desna stood back to back as they observed the area and were prepared for an attack. They didn't have to wait long for a horde of countless chaotic dark spirits to swarm towards them.

"I don't know, but he won't be far," Korra said. "He had merged with only a small portion of Vatuu and was quite deadly. I'm going to try and close the portal before the convergence happens. Try and keep these corrupt spirits away."

Iroh took off after Korra running to the area where two streams of light shot into the sky. "If I don't hurry they will arc and create a loop allowing the two worlds to be united," she explained. Her blue eyes had glazed over with a white sheen as she entered Avatar mode. It was an intimidating sight to see so close. Iroh turned so that he could watch her back and blast away any approaching dark spirits.

From the opposite side of the field from where they entered, Korra's other allies arrived fighting their way through the hoard. The other members of her Fire Ferret team stood on either side of her. And that was when Unalaq made his appearance riding on a dark spirit dragon.

"You're too late, Avatar," Unalaq hissed. His dragon spirit's jaws snapped at them, but Bolin put up a protective barrier of stone to avoid the impact.

Korra was blown away from the convergence and the arc of light she was trying to prevent burst into existence striking the tree that was imprisoning Vatuu. The dark spirit was freed from his cage and the sun was eclipsed by his massive presence. His dark energy poured into Unalaq.

"This is definitely not good," Bolin said.

"Come here, niece," Unalaq said in a voice that was no longer his own. It was a deeper, more sinister voice. "Let me free you of your burden."

The hoard of dark spirits began to overrun Team Avatar. Unalaq managed to fly in and swoop down to capture Korra. He began to pull out Raava, the spirit of light and order that made her The Avatar. Then Unalaq and Vaatu dropped Korra from the sky and vanished out of the portal into the human world.

Korra fell unconscious back toward the ground when a great flying phoenix bird streaked across the sky and caught her gently on it's back. It came to a rest on the ground. With a great deal of trepidation Iroh ran to the phoenix and found Korra to be weak, but alive. He looked back to see that the rest of Team Avatar — the Fire Ferrits and Korra's cousins were struggling against the dark forces.

Korra's eyes opened slowly and she struggled to sit up. "He's going after Republic City first. I could see that when our spirits were combined. I cannot stop him. Raava is gone. I'm no longer the Avatar."

"You're more than just the Avatar," Iroh said firmly. "You're Korra — friend, daughter, ally, fearsome fighter, brilliant mind, and brave. The first avatar Wan defeated Vaata without Raava. You told me that yourself. They merged afterwards."

"It just looks so hopeless," Korra whispered. "How can we hold off all these dark spirits?"

A bright spirit approached at a fast speed. It was Jinora's spirit. "I'm about to return to my body, but must do something first. Remember Korra, Raava cannot be destroyed. I will locate her essence and show it to you so that you may take her back. You must use your inner strength."

Korra took a deep breath and then somehow found her own inner spiritual strength. She transported her spirit through the spirit portal to face the Anti-Avatar in the human world. Her body was left behind inside of the same tree that had imprisoned Vaatu. Her friends struggled to protect her defenseless body from the onslaught of dark spirits. The phoenix served as a new ally in helping to keep the dark spirits away, but even with her assistance it was a losing battle. They could only hope to buy Korra enough time to do what needed to be done.

Iroh wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. His chest was heavy from his physical exertion. It didn't matter. He'd fight until his last breath to keep Korra safe. He looked toward the rest of Team Avatar seeing looks of exhaustion and determination mirrored on their faces. They would not fail Korra and she would not fail the world.

**OoO**

Korra defeated Vaatu and Unalaq. With Jinora's help she was able to free Raava and reunite with the spirit of light and order. Jinora returned to her body and Korra hurried to do the same.

She found her body inside of the great tree with Mako, Bolin, and Iroh in a tight circle around her unconscious form. Desna and Eska weren't far away. Korra's spirit merged with her body once more.

Mako wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her stand. Korra accepted his assistance as she was feeling bone weary, but there was still more work to be done. She left the safety of the great tree with a stagger in her step and with Raava's help sent out a large surge of calming energy toward the dark spirits.

The spirits began to calm and become neutral. Her phoenix friend curled up around Korra. She gave her an affectionate pat on the neck. If it wasn't for Mako's arm around her she'd have fallen over. Desna and Eska hurried to her side when there were no longer any dark spirits for them to fight.

"It is done. Vaatu has been defeated, but I was unable to save your father," she said to her cousins.

Desna and Eska turned to one another and then back to Korra. "We will not miss him. He became a tyrant and he left me for dead," Desna said. "We will see to it that the Northern Water Tribe troops are removed in haste from the South."

"As my father is technically the rightful ruler I'd like to make a proposition," Korra said. "But we need to travel back to the South Pole to speak with him."

"Can you tell us of your idea?" Desna asked.

"I think we should have the North and South Water Tribes become and remain two separate and independent countries. The cultures are quite different," Korra said.

Desna and Eska exchanged glances again. "The North would be agreeable to such a plan assuming your father is," Desna said.

"It's too uncivilized there," Eska murmured.

"There is no need to travel to the south just to speak with me," Tonraq said as he and Tenzin stepped through the spirit portal. He glanced around and rubbed his arms briskly. "I never much cared for the spirit world."

Korra felt her heart soar at the sight of her father. He was bloody and bruised, but he was alive. "Thank you my Fire Ferret friends," she said as she pushed herself away from Mako and ran to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Father!"

"The North is too civilized and pretentious," Tonraq said returning her hug and holding her close. He looked over Korra's head at her cousins. "I have no desire to rule the Northern Water Tribe, but the South will be independent of it."

"We can certainly agree to that, Chief Tonraq," Desna said with a bow alongside Eska.

**OoO**

"Does this mean that Korra is a princess now?" Bolin asked from where he, Mako, and Iroh stood back.

"It certainly does," Iroh said.

"Man, Mako, you really are stupid. You broke up not only with The Avatar, but the princess of the Southern Water Tribe," Bolin said.

"Which I thank you for, every day," Iroh said clapping his hand on Mako's shoulder before making his way to Korra and her father.

"Prince Iroh! I cannot thank you enough. The Fire Nation's aid saved countless lives. Your men immobilized Unalaq's forces," Tonraq said wrapping one arm around Korra's waist and extending his free hand out to Iroh for a handshake.

They grasped elbows and shook. "It was an honor to help Avatar Korra and our Southern Water Tribe ally and friend," Iroh said. "Korra is amazing," he said looking directly at her. "As are her brave friends," he said glancing over his shoulder at Mako and Bolin.

"You broke up with the princess of the Northern Water Tribe," Mako whispered to Bolin.

Bolin shrugged. "She was scary and we're friends now so it's fine." He waved toward Eska and she started to make her way towards him. Bolin felt goosebumps rise along his flesh in abject terror.

Eska grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely before stepping back. "I will always hold a special place in the organ that pumps my blood for you my turtle-duck, but as the world has not been plunged into eternal darkness our relationship must come to an end."

"I understand," Bolin said solemnly. "I too will cherish our time together."

"Before we part ways, I would like to issue an invitation to all. There will be a grand celebration at the capital of the Fire Nation in honor of Korra's birthday," Iroh announced.

"We wouldn't miss it," Desna promised before he and Eska stepped out of the portal and returned home.

Tenzin stood near the portal. "Korra, are you ready to close the portals between the spirit world and our world?"

Korra nuzzled her head against her father's arm. "No Master Tenzin. I believe that Avatar Wan was wrong to severe the connection between the two worlds. Unalaq was right in that at least. Instead of serving as the bridge between the two worlds I believe the Avatar's role will be in helping the two worlds coexist."

"Have you consulted with the other avatars?" Tenzin asked.

Korra shook her head sadly. "Unalaq and Vaatu in their Anti-Avatar form destroyed my connection to them when they ripped Raava from my body. This is a decision I am making based on my own gut."

"I trust the avatar's instinct," Iroh said.

"As do I," Tenzin agreed with a sigh.

"What will you do now?" Tonraq asked Korra.

"Go home and spend time with my family," Korra said. "And then celebrate my birthday with my friends in a few weeks."

**OoO**

Mako watched with a heavy heart as he could see everything start to settle for Korra. And the placement of things didn't include him. "Let's go home, Bolin," he said.

"All right," Bolin agreed. He hurried away from Mako and toward Korra and wrapped her in a bear hug. "You have got to see my mover pictures, Korra! I'm famous!"

"I'd love to see them," Korra said with a laugh returning the hug. "I'll see if Varrick has any that I can borrow." She pulled away from Bolin. "I guess I should visit Republic City before starting a holiday back home."

"I see no reason for that," Tenzin said. "Even with Bumi's solicitation President Raiko refused to help. I will let him know how things went for you. Enjoy a break. You just saved the world."

"I would like to continue my training with you and Jinora," Korra said grabbing Tenzin and hugging him.

"I would be honored to continue teaching you and learning alongside you," Tenzin said returning the embrace.

"Sir, I would like to speak with you about political matters if you would," Iroh said quietly to Tonraq.

"Of course, why don't you pay a visit to the South."

Mako struggled to keep from screaming in frustration. He would do anything for Korra. He had risked life and limb for her, again. And of course, he would continue to do so if she was in danger. However, unlike after the defeat of Amon this time Korra wasn't kissing him. She wasn't looking into his eyes with love and affection.

"Mako!" Korra said running up to him and hugging him tightly. Mako closed his eyes and slipped his arms around her waist. She fit so perfectly snug against him. Why did things have to be progressing to where he couldn't be with her. "Thank you so much for helping. I couldn't have done any of this without you or Bolin." She looked up and there was a great sadness in her normally stoic demeanor. "And I forgive you for what you did. I know you were just trying to do the right thing. Sometimes it's hard to know what the right thing is."

"The right thing would have been to not betray the trust of my dearest friend," Mako whispered clutching her to him once more. "I'm so sorry, Korra. If I could take it back I would. If I could reverse time and have a do-over I would never have done it."

"It's done, Mako. Just like we are. But, like Esna said to Bolin. You will always have a place in the organ that pumps my blood. You'll always be in my heart," Korra said. She reached up and kissed his lips so softly he almost thought he imagined it, aside from the salty aftertaste of her tears. Before he could respond she'd run off back to her father's side. And that wasn't even mentioning Iroh who was also walking alongside her father. The other fire bender looked his way and there was sympathy in his eyes.

Mako didn't want sympathy. The world was no longer in danger. He wanted Korra back. As he started back through the portal to be South Pole he quickly remembered Asami. She would be waiting for him.


End file.
